


“YOU SHOULD’VE LISTENED TO MY WARNING. HE’S MINE.”

by roseyanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (any other tags needed or wanted let me know y'all), Drowning, Murder, The Human (Undertale) - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), but saw a pic and got inspired so, ihavesomeissuesm8 (artist who made the pic on tumblr), not like my other stuff at all haha, what's a guy to do but write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyanon/pseuds/roseyanon
Summary: Sometimes being determined isn't enough to get what you want.





	“YOU SHOULD’VE LISTENED TO MY WARNING. HE’S MINE.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihavesomeissuesm8](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ihavesomeissuesm8).
  * Inspired by [YOU SHOULD’VE LISTENED TO MY WARNING](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503830) by ihavesomeissuesm8. 

-

When the sound of a gun shot out, Sans startled badly and looked up from the dishes he had been pretending to wash, despite all his intentions to ignore what he knew was happening in the backyard. Through the window, he could see Papyrus standing at the edge of the pool, one hand on his hip and the other (<strike>holding a gun</strike>) pointing at the pool. In the dim light that spilled out from the window, Sans could just barley see a dark spot growing in the water... spreading out from the human Papyrus had thrown in just moments prior. There was a small part of Sans's head screaming to look away, go back to what he was doing, pretend he didn't see anything; instead he continued to watch as the human flailed a hand above the surface of the water, trying to overcome the extra gravity that was pulling them below. Even to the bitter end, looks like their friend had been determined... maybe that was why Papyrus-  
... why they were killed.  
Always pushing for more, not able to take no for an answer... it had gotten them through the underground alive, and that refusal to just accept things as they are was what got monsters not only on the surface, but with as many rights as humans in what felt like no time at all. As the human grew from a child to a teen, they were called The Angel, The Miracle Worker. Their already high confidence had grown, certain that there was nothing they couldn't do.  
Nothing and no one they couldn't have.

It had felt more like playing pretend at first, like how they had flirted with Papyrus all those years ago. But when Sans would just joke it off, the human had been frustrated. The situation continued until it reached the point where Sans wasn't comfortable with letting things carry on as they had been, and flat out told the human that while it was flattering they found someone like him so interesting, he just didn't feel the same way, and had no intentions of looking into that kind of "friendship" with them.

(<strike>Sans remembers untensing when he heard Papyrus leave from where he'd been eavesdropping.</strike>)

The human was stubborn though, and always did have a nose for when there was more to a situation than was first plainly obvious. They had bugged him about his dating life, and one night, while drinking at a human bar, he messed up.

"look pal... people who date me tend to not last long. ok?"  
The human had tried to make it into a joke about stamina, but for once Sans wasn't in the mood to deflect a situation with jokes.  
He had to make them _understand_.  
"ha, but no, seriously. i've had several serious relationships before, and all of them ended because the other monster dusted. Most of them were freak accidents; a cave in they got caught on the wrong side of, drunk and fell into lava in Hotland, stuff like that. One of 'em though was flat out murdered. It was terrifying, they never found so much as a hint as to who did it. But what i'm saying is... after a certain point, it'd be cruel to think about dating if it's gonna get someone killed. it's just not worth it."  
The human had been quiet for long enough that Sans thought he was in the clear. There'd be no more questions, and they could carry on as they had before, with everyone _safe_. But then...  
"... Don't you get lonely though?"  
Sans had scoffed into his beer.  
"_psh_, nah. i got plenty of friends, not to mention my brother. i'm fine with how things are. and even if i wasn't-" and here he had swirled around, somewhat staggeringly in his drunkenness, to jab a wavering finger in the human's general direction "-it still wouldn't be any a yer concern. _capisci_? if i really wanted the situation to change, i'd look into why the hell they all died. but i didn't, i'm not gonna, and you're not gonna either." Sans remembers turning back to the bar, grumbling into his beer about humans needing to give a damn about living, cause boning ain't worth dying over. He wonders if he had looked over and seen that familiar DETERMINED glean in their eye, could there have been anything he could have said to dissuade them? Probably not; soon as he hinted to a messed up murder mystery, the human's fate had been as good as sealed. They always had been the curious type, digging for answers to whatever mysteries they could find...

And now the human was dead.  
"SANS? WHY ARE YOU CRYING BROTHER?"

Damn. Was he? Everything felt so far away at the moment. Even when a familiar hand gently turned his gaze away from the window, it felt like a fever rendition of touch where everything's happening from the wrong end of a telescope. Looking up at his brother, who was smiling gently down at him, Sans had a moment where he wondered if this would be when he finally said something, how it wasn't okay to do stuff like this, that killing was bad for the SOUL, ask why...!?

Instead he had just sobbed and threw himself into a hug that his brother returned whole heartedly.

"I KNOW SANS, I LIKED THEM TOO... JUST LET IT OUT. YOU DID YOUR BEST TO WARN THEM, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. LET'S GO SIT ON THE COUCH, I'LL FINISH THE DISHES LATTER ONCE YOU'RE IN BED. IN THE MEANTIME I'LL STAY UP WITH YOU AS LONG AS YOU NEED ME."  
Face muffled into his brother's chest, Sans managed to croak out, "thanks paps..."  
"ALWAYS BROTHER. I LOVE YOU SANS."  
"love you too..."

Nuzzling the top of his brother's skull, Papyrus gently carried Sans out to the living room, turning off the kitchen light as he went, leaving the carnage in their yard to be visible only by the light of the stars above.

**Author's Note:**

> hah, yeah not what i normally write? but i had fun writing it! hopefully you had fun reading it :3
> 
> i'm sure the artist [(ihavesomeissuesm8)](https://ihavesomeissuesm8.tumblr.com/post/186183206256/you-shouldve-listened-to-my-warning-hes) had something a little different in mind as far as dynamic goes, but i just love yandere stories where a) it's papyrus who is yandere, b) the 'ohSHIT' factor only gets directed at other people, and c) sans either has no idea, or 'knows'/suspects but pretends otherwise cause he still loves his bro. otherwise the story usually ends up too dark for me to actually read haha.
> 
> as i mentioned in the tags, if there's something you need this tagged with to make it easier to avoid, let me know. i will mention that the human's age is an adult here, but i didn't tag as "Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale)" cause i had fun writing it as though the human isn't frisk? but if that made a mess of things i can suck it up and tag it, same for Sans/Frisk, even though it's not requited.
> 
> thank you for reading! ☆


End file.
